Conventionally, a belt cleaner provides one or more cleaner units mounted on a frame extending in a transverse direction of a conveyor belt. Each cleaner unit provides a scraping portion which contacts with the belt surface and scrapes off leavings stuck thereon. The cleaner unit comprises a support plate which provides said scraping portion and a resilient block which supports resiliently a lower portion of said support plate. The resilient block is formed of rubber and adhered to the support plate.
Prior art cleaners for a conveyor belt are disclosed in the following documents.    Patent document 1: JP 2829498 B    Patent document 2: JP 3893510 B    Patent document 3: U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,470 B